The Demon HunterThe Demon hunted
by Ari-chan and ReNA
Summary: Jesse is a demon hunter. He and his faithful crew have hunted demons for a long time. But what happens whe Jesse Jim and Axel enconter the most powerful demon ever? My first fan fic! R&R please, be gentel with the flames!
1. Chapter 1: The Enconter

**My first story!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Please be gentel with your flames my freinds**

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX or any of the characters.. I wish I did!**

"I really don't know about this" Started Jesse. He was nervous about fighting a demon, even a low ranking one without the _whole_ gang backing him up.

"You have me and Axel; we're not enough for you?" asked Jim sarcastically. But deep down he knew where Jesse was feeling. He wasn't worried but would have felt a hell of a lot more confident with Alexis, Hassleberry, Chazz, Syrus, and Atticus with him. There was always power in numbers right?

"Jim has a point; we are only going to the **F** ranked layer, the really bad monsters don't hang 'round those parts" stated Axel calmly.

"But what if they move around?" asked Jesse

"Are you Syrus now? Only _he_ is allowed to be extra paranoid"

"But-"

"But nothing man, you need to calm down. Big time"

"Ok…" Jesse said weakly.

The crew of three got off of the 'demon train' that is, where all the demon hunters got of the 'stations' to go clean a place of demon so people could inhabit them.

The stations where organized into 6 levels **A **for the strongest demons and **F** for the weakest. Bu even a weak demon could kill a human, that is, one who never fought a demon. But Jesse and his crew where more experienced… they all knew who the where dealing with.

"Jesse, earth to Jess! Can you read me?" asked Jim playfully

"I'm here man; let's go kick some demon butt."

They walked into a 'Layer' a place where demons took their kill and… ate them. Jesses' stomach flip flopped in unpleasant ways just thinking about it. _Yuck._ They proceeded to the layer and looked around. No one home, how nice, or so Jesse thought. Because a demon then appeared right before his eyes, _an ugly one too _he thought.

"Look out!" Yelled Axel, "This isn't an **F** ranked demon, but an **A!"**

"I thought only **F** ranks where here! What on earth!" Yelled Jim just as loudly.

_Funny _Jesse thought_ I really didn't think I was going to die this morning._ The said demon slashed out one of his scary arms scratching Axel on his left arm.

"Damned demon" He mumbled but in a more audible voice he said "Your gonna pay for that" He then started shooting at the demon with his machine gun. The bullets went right though it not, not even a drop of blood from it was spilled.

"It's not use mate." Stated Jim "You don't have the right weapon for it. And it's not like this one can duel…"

The demon extended am arm and grabbed Jesse with it, it then grabbed Axel and Jim with some more arms. Suddenly it started talking.

"Be gone demon of higher rank, wait to be fed" It said.

"Another one?" Asked Axel "Jesse, can you sense it?" Jesse could sense it. And it was close, very close.

"Show yourself, now!" Commanded Jesse. And it did the demon had a human form. It was a two toned brunette, a lean figure, chocolate eyes and a lustful look.

"Don't tell me what to do, foolish demon."

The demon in a human form then slashed the other monster in the face. It let go of Jesse. It slashed again and the other demon let go of Jim, then Axel.

"How dear you…" the other demon started "I know you hunger but wait until I find. The demon in the human form then released a devastating attack on the other demon which died instantly. It then looked at the three dumbfounded boys.

"I will see you all later" It (or should I say he?) said. The said demon vanished without a trace.

"We should leave now." Stated Axel.

**I hope** **i did ok on that. Tell me how to improve and i promise i'll try!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arive Demon

**Thank you all for reading my story, Thank you for reviewing! and just plain thank you**

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX. And that sucks =(**

"And then the demon with the human form, vanished!"

Jesse had just finished telling Alexis, Chazz, Hassleberry, Jasmine, Mindy, Zane, And Atticus about the run in with the demon.

"So it just saved you?" questioned Chazz

"I don't believe you Jess." Alexis stated. A demon, saving three demon hunters? No way. Jesse had to be making it up, but Jesse wouldn't lie…would he? _I'll ask Jim or Axel later_ she resolved

"Hey guys?" inquired Syrus.

"Yes? What is it man?"

"We are going to be late for class, you know."

_Class_. Jesse forgot about that. He didn't want to go to class, he wanted to sleep.

"Jesse you still with us?" Axel asked

"When did you get here?" Hassleberry inquired

"Not happy to see me alive, especially after that run in"

"It's not like that, just didn't see you come in." Hassleberry stated defensively.

"He was just kidding mate."

"Jim your here too?"

"Aye, mate just walked in as Jesse was tellin' you about our experience."

"Class! We are going to be late for class!" Stated Syrus urgently

Somehow they all managed to make it to class on time. _We always do._ Thought Syrus. _Always lucking out._

Everyone then sat in their usual spots. Alexis next to Jasmine and Mindy, Syrus, Chazz, Jim, Axel and Jesse all behind her. They sat near the door so naturally they would be the first to see who came in and out of the lecture hall **(A/N: Class room)**

"Now, now kiddies"

Everyone looked up at who was talking, .

"We have a transfer student so play nice'

Everyone groaned. There were whispers like "Does he think we're in first grade?" and "Do you think it's a girl?" and "You wouldn't score if it was"

Then there was silence as everyone watched breathlessly as the alleged new student entered the class. He was a two toned brunette with a lean figure, chocolate eyes, sun kissed skin, wearing the slifer red jacket with a black tee shirt, black jeans and black high top sneakers. He wore fingerless gloves on his hands, black and red ones.

"He looks like the demon…" Jim whispered. Luckily no one outside of their demon hunter group heard him. Except the new student. He opened his mouth, for a quick second, to show the group his fangs. They put Shirley, Jim's Crocodile's teeth to shame. Then they retracted to regular human teeth. "Did you see that?" Whispered Jesse rather nervously.

They all nodded their heads, Syrus nodded rather violently.

"I'll research him" Jasmine volunteered. She and Mindy didn't fight demons; they researched them to find weaknesses and other information.

"Good idea, Jasmine, we need to know all we can." Said Alexis and to Jesse she said. "I believe you know."

"Now, you go sit next to Jesse, the teal haired boy in the back, I guess" said . He was talking to the demon, which did as he was told. "Hi" He said once he was seated. "My name is Jaden, Jaden Yuki."


	3. Chapter 3: I'm not called demon

Classes seemed to pass by slowly, more slowly than usual, that is, now that there was a demon sitting next to you. Jesse considered that for the umpteenth time. He looked at said demon. He was jotting down notes, trying to keep up with the teacher, who was teaching at a break neck pace._ He'll learn it's impossible soon enough_. Jesse thought._ Though his attempts are kind of cute_.

The bell that signified freedom finally rang. Everyone rushed out of the classroom except for Jesse and his crew, and the demon. Just then Zane **(A/N: oh Nelly) **and Atticus came in the class room.

"That him?" asked Zane pointing at Jaden who looked up.

"Yes" Axel replied.

"That who?" Jaden asked a little pissed off because he was not being referred to by his name.

Then Zane did something surprising, instead of getting mad and yelling "You know damn well what you are!" he said, calmly "You're the demon, eh? Don't look like one."

Jaden then pouted and said "I know…"

Syrus didn't get what was going on. Zane was amused? That was a first especially from something that he considered 'killable' _something's up with this one._ He concluded.

"Isn't he cute?" Atticus gushed out excitedly.

Leave it to Atticus to stomp all over awkwardness and replace it with stupidity. Endless stupidity.

"What do you girls think?" Atticus asked pointing at Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine.

_Smack._

"Owww, Alexis that hurt! It was a simple question!" Atticus whined rubbing a sore cheek.

"He kinda is, ya know?" said Jasmine, thoughtfully

_Smack._

"Owww, Alexis! That hurts like hell!" Jasmine complained, also rubbing a sore cheek.

"Ah."

"What is it demon?"Asked Zane.

"I'm not called demon! My name is Jaden."

"Yeah, whatever." Zane mumbled "What, Jaden?"

"Who is that?" Jaden pointed at a muscular student with darker skin and dreadlocks. **(A/N: they look like dreadlocks to me!)**

"Oh that's Hassleberry!" Atticus stated "come in dude!"

Hassleberry did just that. He walked right up to Jaden and asked. "You're the demon?"

"I'm not called demon! My name is Jaden!"


	4. Chapter 4: The spirits speak up

**I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX. Wish I did, really wish I did****…..**

Chazz just couldn't get any of this. There was a demon right there! They where demon hunters. Shouldn't they be, you know, killing him a bit? Just then Chazz had his little Ojama cards visit him.  
"Be careful boss!" Warned Ojama black.  
"Very careful!" Said Ojama green.

"He's **S **ranked and he can see us!" was the final, in Chazz's opinion, most _annoying_ warning. And it just had to be, Ojama yellow. But wait… did he just say the demon err… Jaden, could see duel monster spirits? He looked at the teenager, he was arguing with Hassleberry about his name. Feisty little guy wasn't he? The said teen glanced over in Chazz's direction. "Listen to your Ojama cards." He said. _Wait? Did he hear everything?_ Chazz wondered silently,_ the Ojama's weren't joking then. _This could be troublesome, very troublesome indeed.

There was conversation all around Chazz, but he didn't hear a word of it. He was puzzled, _only humans see duel monster spirits right?_ He thought _guess not huh?_ Then Ojama yellow appeared.

"Not only humans see spirits boss!" he said.

"Zero attack points! Get outta my thoughts!" Chazz yelled, _loudly_ he yelled. So loudly, everyone in the room heard.

"Hey guys! Class is over… let's head back to the dorms!" He said when they looked at him. The group seemed to agree with that statement because they all headed out.

"Jaden, you're in the red dorm right? Come with us that is where we are all headed." That's what Chazz heard someone say. He didn't have the mental capacity to figure out whose voice it was at the moment.

And now I will make this moment quick and easy.

Syrus took Jaden to his room and watched as he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. He then preceded to the 'meeting room' the room which Chazz redid when he moved into the red dorm. Marble floors and high ceilings and an indoor hot spring in between, the place had it all.

"What do we do now?" Zane asked.

"About Jaden?" Atticus asked.

"No, about Jaden"

"No need to be sarcastic"

"Yes there is"

"Come on, Zane, Atti, no need for that now" Stated Alexis, rather sternly. Zane raised an eyebrow, and Atticus laughed.

_Smack._

"Owww Alexis, can you stop hitting me?" Whined Atticus

**(And now to Zane's POV, thus annoying you completely right? Luv ya all BTW :D)**

Zane's POV

Once everyone got settled Jasmine got on the computer and researched Jaden in the demon logs. Syrus and Mindy her type in an assortment of key words and passwords. The rest of us sat on the couches, and exchanged facts about Jaden._ His first day and he already made waves in this place, wonder if he even knows how to duel?_ I thought.

"What rank do you think he is?" I asked "Since he has a human form, he is either **A **ranked or** S **ranked."

"That's what the Ojama's have been telling me." Chazz replied

"Ruby has been saying that to, ya know?" Jesse exclaimed.

"What else have they been telling you?" I asked

"Ruby said to check out the **F **ranked layers, you know search for clues?"Jesse replied. I considered this; Jaden has become an interesting subject indeed. My thoughts were interrupted by Atticus.

"Hey girls! Mindy and Alexis have not answered Atticus' question yet! _Why is he referring to himself in third person?_ I wondered.

"Isn't the demon Jaden cute?"

_Smack._

**Well. That's all folks, and a big thank you for reading, a bigger thank you (if it's possible) to ****Staticterminator. I feel loved!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fangirl pt1

**Here is the next chapter. **

**It has a duel! (The second part anyway.) I posted this part so that you all wouldn't be mad at me not updating for like 4 weeks.**

**Oh yeah. I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX, but couldn't you tell? **

While everyone talked and exchanged facts about Jaden, said teenager had just finished a duel. I had just gotten in the academy and had gotten a duel request. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Jaden pondered that on his way back to the red dorms. It was then when he noticed a note lying on the floor. It was in a different language and it read:

زمان تقریبا در اینجا_. __  
_شما نمی توانید برای مخفی کردن طولانی است_. __  
_بیایید و بازی کنند ، و یا سهم خود را درمان_. __  
_آنها شکارچیان دیو نمی خواهد داشت_. __  
_من را پیدا کنید شاهزاده شیرین من

How great was that? A note meant to freak him out. It's not like he couldn't read it. It was Persian and he could read it clearly. But _sweet prince_? That sounded like a crazy girl. _Fangirl_ he thought. **(A/N: yup, a chick named fangirl. Is it not cool?)** But how did she find him here of all the damned places? He was on an _island_; did he have some sort of locater in his skin? Did humans have that? Or was it the smell thing that could mean that she was close. Or maybe she was still in China, where he was sure he left her, and she could smell the human that was on him from his last kill. _Yes she has an extremely good sense of smell, nowhere close to here._ He thought. _Nowhere close at all_. He went back to the red dorm, people were talking about him.

_How rude can you get?_ He thought._ Humans, first they don't call me by name, now they talk about me._ He hid in a corner, a dark corner the note still in his pocket. _Wonder where fangirl is right now?_ He thought _maybe I can still hide, in Norway or something. Yes Norway is nice; the people are probably more polite then here._ He listened in on the conversation, questions about him floated in the air like "Do you think this is an invasion?" and "What if he's working for some one?" The last one was just plain rude. He had half a mind to march right up to those humans and tell them off. He was and **S **ranked demon! He worked for _no one_ at all!

He listened in some more; they had a lot of dumb ideas about him. It was funny to listen to them. It was then when he noticed the dark blue haired guy. Zane was it? Approaching, should he hide? No, what did he have to hide from them? Then the blonde girl, Alexis, followed him, _two little humans straying away from the pack, the most intelligent of them I suppose_. He thought.

"Why are you down here?" Alexis asked.

"Does it matter?" he replied, with a question of his own.

"Well um… you see us _humans_" Alexis put a lot of emphasis on the word 'human' then Jaden cared for. "Don't enjoy being spied on, much like you must not like us talking about you."

"You are very intuitive you know." Jaden replied.

"Don't try to distract us from the original question" Zane stated. "Because it won't work, don't think we've forgotten." _Two intuitive humans._ He thought._ A hazard of sorts_.

"Why are you down here?" Zane asked.

"I just got here from a duel." Jaden answered calmly

"You know how to duel, or are you lying?" Zane asked

"No, I know how to duel; I have a deck and a duel disk, and a brain."

"Can I see your deck?" Alexis asked. She was really interested in it; she believed you could learn a lot about a person's interests from seeing their decks, if only for a minute. Jaden wordlessly handed Alexis his deck, and a slip of paper dropped. Only Zane noticed, and picked it up, wondering what it was. It was a note, written in some language that Zane couldn't recognize.

"What's this for?" Zane asked handing Jaden the slip of paper.

"Oh nothing at all, a piece of paper." Jaden lied. Just then there was a sudden explosion. Zane Alexis and Jaden heard it loud and clear, they ran in the direction of the explosion and saw, to Jaden's horror, a figure, a female figure, when the smoke cleared up he could see her clearly, long purple hair, waist length, a ballerina outfit complete with the ballerina shoes, blue eyes, the same height as Alexis, and fangs.

"Fangirl." He said.


	6. Fabgirl pt 2

**Hello again.**

**I have the next chapter, and now you'll know why the OC is called fangirl.**

**Warning, there is no OC pairing in case you were wondering.**

**Please enjoy this chapter, and by the way, I may have edited some of the cards in Jaden's deck because I don't know the attack points of all of them. Also, I may not be following the rules of duel monsters.**

**But this is why it's called a fanfic right? I own nothing but the OC and some of her cards (1), ask before using them please?**

**All right I will not delay your reading anymore, and thanks for reading peeps! Luv ya all! =) **

"Who are you?" Alexis asked once they were back indoors, In Jaden's dorm, to be exact, much to his dismay.

"Her name is Fangirl." Jaden replied with much scorn.

"Fangirl?" Alexis and Zane repeated in unison.

" to humans." Fangirl said pointing at Alexis and Zane.

Alexis then took a good look at fangirl, blue eyes, dark purple hair, a torn ballerina outfit, same height and bust as Alexis. Wait a minute! Alexis saw a look like that on T.V!

"In case you saw this look before but can't put a finger on it I'm cosplaying Hazuki from _moonphase_" Fangirl stated, reading Alexis' mind. "And check it out, Hazuki isn't a human. I even have pots from the show!"

Everyone sweat dropped except for fangirl, who whipped out a remote from out of nowhere and pushed a button, pots dropped on Jaden, Alexis and Zane.

"How long are you going to stay here?" Alexis asked in what she hoped, was a polite tone.

"If Jaden duels me and wins then I leave, if he doesn't duel me or duels and loses, then I'll enroll!" Fangirl yelled at no one in particular.

Jaden could not let that psycho stay in the school. He did not want to cosplay Kouhei Morioka with her.

"Get your game on!" He declared.

"My game is on _baybee_" She shouted

"Duel"

*Insert crappy battle soundtrack here*

Fangirl= LP 4000

Jaden= LP 4000

"Ladies first Jaydee poo!" Fangirl shouted as she drew five cards. "And now I play my field spell card! Television set! What it does is turn the battle field into a T.V show of my choice and I choose _moonphase,_ so I can summon Elfriede on the field."

Monster attack points: 1000

Monster defense points: 1010

"But she can't attack on her first turn." Fangirl added. "I'll lay a face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" Jaden declared drawing five cards.

"Next I'll summon burst lady in attack mode" **(A/N: I don't want to try and spell out her dubbed name.) **

Monster attack points: 1200 **(A/N: I think.)**

Monster defense points: 2000

"I'll throw down 3 face downs and end my turn." Jaden said.

"My turn!" Fangirl declared

"Now Elfriede can attack you directly thanks to her special affect, I sacrifice 500 life points she attacks directly, now go, bat attack!"

Jaden's LP: 3000

Fangirl's LP: 3500

"My turn" Jaden declared. "And I think I'll attack your Elfriede. Burst Lady attack!"

Jaden's LP: 3000

Fangirl's LP: 1500

Monsters on Fangirl's side of the field: 0

Field spells in play: 1

Face downs on Fangirl's side of the Field: 1

Monsters on Jaden's field: 1

Face downs on Jaden's field: 3

"My turn!" Fangirl declared. "And I'm gonna use my face down card called, casting, what it does is let me summon a member of the _moonphase_ cast, since that's the T.V show I picked. And I'll summon Seiji Mido."

Monster attack points: 2000

Monster defense points: 1400

"He can attack on the same turn he was summoned, direct attack. If I cut his life points in half!"

Monster attack points: 1000

"Direct attack, seal of water!" she yelled.

Jaden's LP: 2000

Fangirl's LP: 1500

"My turn" Jaden said. "And I'll play my face down, pot of greed; it lets me draw two cards! And what do you know Avion and polymerization! I think I'll fuse them to make flame wing man! Attack Seiji Mido."

Flame wing man's attack points: 2100

Fangirl's LP: 600

Jaden's LP: 2000

"Now flame wing man, direct attack!" Jaden commanded.

Fangirl's LP: 0.

The field spell disappeared and Jaden walked over to fangirl.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yea. I'm fine" She replied." Damn, fine."

"You're alright, so now you leave right?" Jaden asked.

"Nope. I'm staying! I want to become a better duelist so I can kick your ass at it!" She added smiling.

Alexis smiled at this. They were both good duelists, even though neither of them where human, they still wanted to live fairly normal lives._ Maybe not all demons want to just kill and eat us humans._ She thought. She glanced at Zane; _I bet he's thinking the exact same thing._ She thought.

Zane was impressed with the duel; both Jaden and Fangirl would make interesting opponents, more interesting then the human students._ Guess those two aren't half bad._ He thought. He looked over at them. Jaden was arguing with Fangirl about her not leaving. _I for one am glad that she's staying, she may be a little crazy but she is a good opponent for me_. He thought. He watched as fan girl whipped out her remote and pushed a button, a pot fell on Jaden's head. _ Maybe more than a little crazy._

**Well, did you like the duel? I tried my very best! Hope it doesn't come off as half assed. **


	7. Special review chapter!

**Hey guys! It's a special chapter! Where me and my fan fic crew reply to your reviews! Alright then let's start!**

**PrincessAnime08**

_**Chapter one:**_

**Me: Thank you! I was worried I was gonna get a bad review. *hugs***

**Jesse: I was worried I was gonna die!**

**Jim: I was worried he was gonna die too!**

**Axel: I was not worried. But that demon gave me a nasty Scratch. Yuck!**

**Jaden: I make a cool appearance!**

**jessicahlee94:**

_**Chapter two:**_

**Me: don't worry they'll be the best of friends *hint hint* about the outfit, I know only instead of dark blue jeans they are black, and gloves just make him kick ass.**

**Jaden: No yaoi remember? You said I was gonna get-**

**Jesse: don't spoil it man!**

**PrincessAnime08:**

_**Chapter two:**_

**Me: muah ha ha ha, I know, makes for some interesting drama eh?**

**Jaden: Jesse won't kill me right?**

**Jesse: *Sharpening axe* oh hey Jaden!**

**Alexis: Jesse he's a semi good guy. I think**

**Me: stop spilling the plot!**

**PrincessAnime08:**

_**Chapter three:**_

**Me: how cruel, right, they will never learn his name except for Jesse and Alexis.**

**Alexis: See you just spoiled a bit of the plot right now didn't you?**

**Jasmine: Oh I think that you like him eh?**

**Atticus: Aww how cute you like him!**

**Staticterminator:**

_**Chapter three:**_

**Me: you like it? You really do! Yay! Thank you a lot *hugs* **

**Axel: *raises eyebrow***

**Zane: *Raises eyebrow***

**Jim: no sugar for this authoress.**

**Mystery Agent:**

_**Chapter three:**_

**Me: well it's better than getting the name wrong. But Jaden is really easy to say.**

**Jaden: But this stops' soon right?**

**Zane: Nope, I will never stop calling you demon or him or whatever, it's funny!**

**Jim: that's not cool mate.**

**PrincessAnime08**

_**Chapter four:**_

**Me: don't worry he will. Or did.**

**Jaden: you will never get the tenses' right will you?**

**Alexis: probably not. Most likely not, since she's 13 and really doesn't do homework.**

**Me: not cool Lexi! I also swim! Doesn't that count?**

**Alexis: no, go do your maths.**

**Chrisandersenyuki**:

_**Chapter 4:**_

**Me: thank you! I'll update a lot since I'm snowed in! I love snow!**

**Jim: Shirley sure doesn't. *glances over at Shirley* **

**Shirley: *Is chasing around Syrus***

**Syrus: Eek! Help me Jim!**

**Chrisandersenyuki:**

_**Chapter five:**_

**Me: It means Jaden is a pussy who hides from girls.**

**Jaden: *glares then makes display of fangs and claws***

**Alexis: we'll kill her after chapter 7 dude.**

**Syrus: Yes we will.**

**Me: Eek!**

**Lightmagegirl4437:**

_**Chapter 5:**_

**Me: no, she's too crazy to tease. She might kill someone.**

**Fangirl: No I wouldn't, I'd duel them into submission! Then kill them.**

**Mindy: Girl power! High five!**

**Fangirl: *High fives***

**Mindy: cool!**

**PrincessAnime08:**

_**Chapter 5:**_

**Me: I know! What is the world coming to?**

**Fangirl: Anime that's what!**

**Everybody: *STARE***

**Alright folks! I'll do a review chapter every five chapters! Unless I forget! And remember! I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX!**

**But I do own fangirl! So ask before using her ok!**

**Fangirl: I'm owned by a psycho authoress! Cool! **


	8. Chapter 6: The science of Love1

**Hello again friends! I got report cards today and I didn't fail anything! This means I get more computer time.**

**Alexis: You should be following your planner. Study!**

**Me: I am, in my planner, it says to update, which I am. And about studying, I study? I would fall asleep after the first chapter.**

**Alexis: O.O"**

**Me: On with the fanfic!**

**Alexis: This school work neglecting child owns nothing but Fangirl, a more twisted version of herself.**

**Me: So ask before using her!**

Fangirl had made it clear that she planned on staying in duel academy. Crystal clear. It could not have been possible to make her statement more clear. And after about an hour, Jaden got the memo and went to go take a nap. Alexis could remember it clearly, probably because it just happened about an hour ago

_Flash back_

"_You said you would leave if a bet you in a duel!" Jaden whined_

"_So what?" Fangirl asked, hands on hips, "It's not like I always tell the truth."_

"_I don't care about that just leave and go cosplay somewhere else!"_

"_Why not here?"_

"_Because I don't want you here!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Your name is Fangirl, Kinda creepy ya know?"_

"_Oh just because my name is fangirl that means I'm crazy?"_

"_In your case it does."_

"_That's really mean you know."_

"_It's also mean to lie."_

"_Grr…"_

_Flash back end_

Alexis smiled to herself, Fangirl and Jaden were not the typical two, personalities, interesting ones at that, even amusing. They were even friend material.

"Alexis, what's so funny?" Syrus asked, snapping Alexis from her train of thought. He was really good at doing that nowadays.

"Nothing's funny, I was just thinking of Fangirl and Jaden, they seem to have a love hate relationship."

"She's kinda cute ya know." Syrus said, looking at the ground as if he was talking to it instead of Alexis.

"Fangirl?" She asked, forcing herself not to laugh at him. She peered down at the boy, who was blushing, hardcore.

"Ah no, you see I was!" Syrus started. "Umm. You know this school has some great floors! Chazz really outdid himself! Marble in the red dorm? Wow that's real fancy and hardcore!" Syrus stopped his ranting to take a much needed breath, and met Alexis' eyes, for 3 seconds, before running off. "I gotta go umm… clean the bathroom! Later!" He shouted while running away.

_Syrus thinks Fangirl is cute?_ Alexis thought._ This is gonna be one crazy school year, two demons running around, and a demon hunter with a crush on one of them._

"Get away from me you bastard!"

Those words snapped Alexis out of her trance. At first she thought Syrus was confessing to Fangirl and she broke his heart, but the voice was too deep to be hers, so that meant Jaden. Alexis blushed at the name a little before getting over it. She glanced over in the direction of his voice and saw he was being chased by…Bastion? What was he doing now?

"I won't hurt you I promise!" Bastion called out to Jaden.

"Won't hurt me? With that big ass needle you say such things?"

"Oh ignore it! It's a prop of sorts! You know the discriminatory scientist with the big wacky needle and white coat thing!"

"That's for doctors! Scientists have the test tube prop things! Isn't that what you're supposed to be?"

"I'm a mathematician thank you very much!"

"Whatever just get away from me dude and chill out!"

Alexis didn't like it at all, she didn't know why she was getting so defensive for Jaden, and she hardly knew the guy! But she knew it was wrong for bastion to treat Jaden like a test subject.

_Even though I've used his kind for target practice._ She thought before she met Jaden and Fangirl, she thought all demons where mindless killing machines that fed off of innocent people.

So she decided to do something about Bastion.

"Stop!" She demanded. And they obeyed like little puppies at the voice of their master, bastion sticking Jaden with his needle by accident.

"Ouch, get that think out off my back!" Jaden yelled. And Bastion pulled the needle out of his back.

"Now I can run some research! Oh boy this is a break through!" He squealed. Bastion ran back to his dorm, bloody needle in hand.

"Who was that guy?" Jaden asked, rubbing his sore, aching back.

"Bastion, sorry, he is a nice guy but he cares a little too much about research, lately his focus was shifted to demons, **S **ranked ones, like you."

"So he's gonna research me?" Jaden asked, with a creeped out look on his face.

"No, he already got your blood sample; I guess that's all he needs. Hey, you want me to take you to the nurses' office? You should get something for your back."

"I guess I should huh?" Jaden replied, following Alexis, seeing as to she was already walking away.

Little did they know, Atticus, Mindy and Jasmine were watching the whole thing unfold from a random secluded area.

"Oh la la, our little Lexi pie has fallen in love for the demon boy Jaden!" Atticus gushed out excitedly.

"We must help her on her way to true love!" Jasmine whispered

"She was just being nice..." Mindy whispered.

Jasmine reacted by taping her mouth shut and putting her finger to her lips.

"True love!" Jasmine said.

"A 'forbidden love' affair!" Atticus whispered.

Little did they know Fangirl was watching them from a more random secluded place?

"I must help those two, its love! I'm glad I'm staying!" She gushed. "And I have just the right cosplay to do it with!" Fangirl pushed a button on her remote and her torn ballerina outfit turned into an _Ouran High Host Club's_ female school uniform **(A/N: I know the high school is called Ouran High, but the anime is called **_**Ouran High Host Club**_** so that's what I'm using)**Her hair and eye color remained the same.

"I do have an admirer after all…" She said


	9. Chapter 7: Goonof?

**Me: I'm so sorry I made you all wait for like 2 months!!**

**Fangirl: And tell them why.**

**Me: School work! **

**Fangirl: No, Robot Unicorn Attack, and being lazy.**

**Me: And the plot bunny wasn't very helpful.**

**Fangirl: Please! You where-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter! I don't own anything except for the plot ad fangirl.**

**Fangirl: (glare)**

Bastion couldn't believe what he had just found out, no not at all. He had just finished his blood test on Jaden, not only was he an **S** ranked demon, he was the reincarnate of a demon king. **(A/N: For all of you who realize where this comes from, don't flame because of it.) **The king's name was Haou, and according to the legend, Haou still existed inside of Jaden!

Bastion read more about the legend and about the old tales surrounding it. Little did he know, Haou still had supporters who were willing to risk their lives for him, one of them was right outside of Bastion's door. Said follower kicked in the door.

"Who are you?" Bastion asked, backing up to keep away from the… thing. "What are you?" He added.

"I am Goonof Vetoruos, faithful servant of my supreme king, who indeed will rein again!" The thing replied its voice was strange and demented, a voice Bastion hoped to never hear again. "You know too much about his ordeal, you must be silenced."

"But I barely know anything!" Bastion yelled.

"While everyone else knows nothing, my king doesn't want to have anyone know of his whereabouts except for his faithful servants, and I cannot even find him." The thing replied.

"Who is your king? What are you going to do with me?" Bastion demanded.

"My king is Haou, and I will dispose of you as I see fit, and right now, you will help me find him."

Bastion gasped, that meant that it was looking for Jaden, because Jaden was Haou right? What were to happen if Haou was discovered? Would the world be in danger? Was Bastion himself in danger?

"Foolish mortal arise and help me!" the thing hissed.

"No, I will not help you find Jaden!" Bastion yelled.

"Who is this Jaden that you speak of? I am looking for my king! Unless this Jaden is the reincarnated version of my king! If it is so, my search will be over sooner than expected."

Oops! Bastion should have never said that, he just helped the bad guy out! Bastion could only hope there was more that the thing needed to know before he could even hope to succeed in his plan.

"Now that you served your purpose, you won't be going to chat with friends about it because I'm sending you to the prison of my king's place!" The thing announced.

The floors started to shake and the walls started to look, bendable, a portal opened up, sucking everything in Bastions room up, including the Bastion.

"Help me!" He yelled as he was being sucked in.

"No one can hear your cries mortal!" The thing yelled. "Now, to find this Jaden." The thing walked out of Bastion's room, snickering as he made himself invisible. "I must call Kagemaru and tell him about this." The thing said to itself, whipping out a flip phone. It waited for Kagemaru to pick up.

"Hello?" Kagemaru asked. "Oh Goonof hello!"

"I think we almost found the king."

**Me: I'm so sorry for the short chapter!!!**

**Fangirl: Well you should be. And I-**

**Me: *Is playing Robot Unicorn Attack***

**Fangirl: You dare play video games at a time like this? **

**Me: *Looks up from computer* It's not a video game… it's a flash game.**

**Fangirl: You better update again today to make up for all the time you could have updated but didn't!**

**Me: I make no promises. But I'll try. *looks at computer* 80,000 Woo!**

**Fangirl: *Rolls eyes***

**Me: R&R! Peace!**


	10. Chapter 8: Where is Bastions stuff?

**Me: Back baby!**

**Fangirl: New chapter, woot.**

**Me: Lack of enthusiasm much?**

**Fangirl: Don't own Yu Gi Oh GX, only me. **

Bastion's scream was audible, so audible that everyone in the academy heard him. By the time Atticus and Zane got there, a crowd had formed. Zane pushed his way to the front and was shocked about what he saw. More like what he didn't see, which was Bastion, and all of the contents of his room. There was nothing in there at all, only bare walls, the formulas that Bastion had written on them were not even there.

"What happened?" Zane wondered out loud.

"No one knows, all we heard was Bastion yelling and when we got there, it was like, poof! Nothing there at all, no blood, nobody in the closet ready to play a prank, just bare walls and floor, like everything was sucked up!" Some random student Zane couldn't recognize whispered.

"How weird." Zane replied.

"Yeah, that's what me and my friends over there thought when we came in, did you know we where the first to come? Anyway when I busted open the door, the room was empty" The student added.

"You and your friends were the first here? But you're a slifer, how did you get here so fast?" Zane questioned.

"My friend's a Ra, so he called me and my other friend." The boy answered, in what Zane thought, was an anxious way. What did that kid have to hide?

"Zane!" Atticus called out. "Zane come here, Hassleberry thinks we should question Jaden and Fangirl!"

_Hassleberry gets good ideas?_ Zane thought. He walked toward Atticus, forgetting about the kid he was talking to. Or not noticing the wide smile that spread across his face when the name Jaden was mentioned.

_Ah, so this boy knows Jaden huh? Well, I guess I should follow him; this will make my search easier. I'll call Kagemaru again._ The student then transformed into Goonof again. He took out his flip phone and dialed Kagemaru's number again.

**(A/N: since I don't feel like writing out the whole conversation, I'll just fast forward to the end.)**

"Ah, yes, you should follow them, don't approach for now, I shall send some the Six Star Assassins, to do that. Just identify Jaden."

"Yes Kagemaru, that sounds like a plan."

_Disconnect_

Goonof had not looked for where the boy Zane had gone, but he could still remember his scent, so Goonof followed it, like a dog. He reached a dorm that looked more like a condo to Goonof.

"I don't know who could do such a thing!"

That was Fangirl, Goonof's young mistress, but why was she here? What did it mean?

"Jaden do you know what could have happened?"

Ah, Goonof had to see what this Jaden looked like, so he made himself invisible, and seeped through the door, just as a slender brunette started talking.

"I don't know who it is."

That was all the information Goonof needed, now he knew who Jaden was, but it was shocking to Goonof, he would have bet cash money that Jaden was a human. Not an **S **ranked demon, because demons reincarnated into humans didn't they? Well, now Goonof knew better. As Goonof was about to leave he heard and interesting trinket of information.

"I bet Bastion knows more about something than you all do, so whoever did this took him out. Because whatever he knew, would have corrupted the natural balance."

What? The natural balance? Goonof wondered what Jaden knew. Would Goonof's finding the king really be that bad? Or maybe Kagemaru had different plans? What if Kagemaru wasn't planning to help Goonof in a noble cause, what if the king's powers were too much to handle? Whatever Goonof was getting into, it was too late to turn back now.

Goonof slipped himself out of whatever room he was in and took the form of the student that had spoken to Zane, now Goonof could listen in on the conversation from a different dorm. Unfortunately for Goonof, Zane picked that moment to open the door and see the student.

It looked to Zane that the kid was listening in, which he had just finished doing. Now it looked like the student knew something that Zane didn't. Which bothered Zane so much; he challenged the student to a duel.

**Me: Oh lookie, another duel. Now I have to research Zane's deck, and make up a new one for Goonof.**

**Fangirl: All I get is one line?**

**Syrus: I didn't even get a line!**

**Jim: Neither did I, for a couple of chapters!**

**Axel: Hey, I didn't get a line either!**

**Me: You guys will all get some lines! Just give me some time to think!**

**Atticus: R&R bye!**

**Everyone: *waves* **


	11. Chapter 9: The duel I forgot to remember

**Me: New chapter! *squeal***

**Fangirl: and to reward the faithful readers, I give you all… a Naruto cosplay! **

**Me: they don't want those, give them muffins. **

**Fangirl: fine. *throws muffins***

**Me: O.O" well you know the drill. I don't own Yu Gi Oh GX or the characters, just Fangirl and some of Goonof's crappy deck. ( )**

"A duel?" The student asked skeptically.

"Yes, a duel," Zane answered, in what he thought, was a calm voice.

"No need to be so edgy, just a simple question." The student said, almost to himself, but Zane heard him.

"Want to repeat that?"

"No, let's just um… duel."

Zane raised an eyebrow; did the kid just lose his spine or something?

Axel was quietly watching everything, while everyone else was trying to calm Zane down, saying things like, " Calm down dude, it's all chill." Or "Zane, this is no time to be edgy". Axel had to stifle a laugh, this was just plan sad, Bastion goes missing, and Zane wants to duel a guy he never met before.

Everyone else was probably outside, so Axel also went outside. It looked like the new student had the first turn.

_Zane LP: 4000_

_Student's LP: 4000_

"My turn, um draw!" He shouted. "I play this fluff token! In attack mode"

_Attack: 0_

_Defense: 0_

"It can't be destroyed in battle!" The student added smugly. "I'll also draw pot of greed! Which lets me draw two more cards from my hand, and I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw" Zane shouted. "Since you have a monster on the field I can special summon Cyber Dragon. And he'll be attacking your fluff token."

_Attack: 2600_

_Defense: 1600_

"But it can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Yes, but whatever the difference is with attack points, you take in damage!"

**(A/N: I'm pretty sure anyway, but this is the beauty of fan fiction, It doesn't have to follow the rules, so if that's not a rule, then I is screwing them, and also I may have edited Zane's deck a little bit.) **

"So that's 2600!"

_Zane LP: 4000_

_Student LP: 1400_

"That kid doesn't even know how to duel, I bet." Jesse whispered to Jim.

"Sure looks like he can't." Jim agreed

"You two shouldn't talk about others like that; didn't your parents teach you its rude?" Axel asked jokingly.

Jesse and Jim both jumped at Axel's voice, neither of them had seen or heard Axel coming.

"It's also rude to sneak up on people." Jim pointed up, after recovering from his fright. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I do my best."

"You three be quiet! I'm trying to watch the duel!" Jasmine whispered, loudly.

"Jasmine I want to _hear_ the duel as well." Mindy whispered to her friend.

"I'll get you on my next turn!" The student yelled bringing back the group of 5's attention back to the duel.

"I play my field spell, demented Ville! What it does is make our monsters switch fields, but sometimes it can back fire, because the monsters are confused!" The student explained.

"Why in the _hell _would someone play a card that could back fire?" Zane and Jaden wondered out loud, at the same time. Zane glared at Jaden, who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry" He mouthed.

Zane would shrug that one off, after all it was a pretty good question, and everyone was probably wondering it. The thought that the card could have devastating advantages crossed Zane's mind.

"I would play this card because gives monsters a 2000 attack point and 100 point defense point boost to both players' monsters. Which means that you're Cyber Dragon has enough attack points to finish you off Zane!" The student explained. "But I can't attack on this turn, and you can't attack on your next turn either, just play face downs, which I'll play 1 of. It's your turn now."

_Well, this kid is not half bad_, Zane thought, as he drew a card. _Emergency Provisions? Since when did I have this card in my deck? Well might as well play it._

"I'll put this card face down and call it a turn."

"Alright then! My turn, I guess, and I'll play my face down, back up!" The student said. "And what this nifty little card does is let me summon another monster to the field, and I'll summon, Box Man!"

_Attack: 1000_

_Defense: 1340_

"And the best part about this guy is that, any card that was facedown won't work on him, so save your own for later ok? So now Box Man attack, cardboard rage!"

_Zane LP: 3000_

_Student: 1600_

"And now I end my turn." The student said, smugly.

"I guess he can duel huh?" Jesse whispered to Jim again.

"Jesse, be quiet would ya?" Jasmine whispered loudly.

"Jasmine, quiet!" Mindy whispered

"Yeah Jasmine, quiet, because I want to hear." Jesse whispered to Jasmine, with fake warmness.

"Anderson, consider yourself freaking dead if you don't shut up." Jasmine threatened.

"Jasmine, quit threatening people for ten minutes?" Alexis yelled

How was Zane supposed to duel with all of this noise? Couldn't his friends can it for ten minutes? Was peace and quiet too much to ask for a duel?

"My turn and I'll attack your Box Man, go Fluff token." Zane yelled.

"Oh crap!"

_Zane LP: 3000_

_Student LP: 460_

"Zane is winning the duel with a fluff token!" Hassleberry yelled. "Go Zane! This duel is in the bag!"

_Be nice Zane, be nice._ Zane reminded himself. _Smile, wave._ Zane turned around and nodded, he would not wave, and his mouth would not for a smile, not even a grin. Atticus made it look easy, Zane envied him for that.

"Alright, my turn then!" The student shouted "and your Cyber Dragon will be attacking you now."

_Crap_.

But instead of attacking Zane, it attacked the student, which made Zane the winner. What the hell happened?

"What just happened?" Syrus asked. "Shouldn't Cyber Dragon have attacked Zane? Why did it attack the opponent?"

"It is because of my field spell, the monsters where confused so it could have attacked either of us. It back fired." The student answered. "And I have a gift for you guys."

The student then started to chant a spell, and before anyone knew it, the student had disappeared. And everyone except for Jaden and Fangirl lost their memory on the duel that just happened.

"Hey, why are we standing here?" Alexis asked "Weren't we just in the red dorms?"

"Yeah we were." Chazz agreed. "But we came out for something, I just can't remember what."

**Me: Yea. What an epic duel, Zane won, and he can't even remember what happened.**

**Fangirl: But I can, and now, I have fallen in love!**

**Me: O.O". Well I probably didn't follow the rules in the duel, but that's the lovely thing about fiction, it doesn't have to.**

**Fangirl: R&R.**

**Zane: I have two questions.**

**Me: Shoot.**

**Zane: Wouldn't the Emergency Provisions card mess up my Cyber Deck?**

**Me: I'll get rid of it in your deck now. Yeesh, try to add suspense and boom. It's wrong.**

**Fangirl: What was the second one?**

**Me: Bye everyone.**


	12. Chapter 10: For lack of a better title

**Me: I was going to update yesterday, but something horrible happened yesterday.**

**Fangirl: She broke a nail. A very beloved nail, a solider if you will.**

**Me: Yes, that nail was a fighter, lasted 3 months it did.**

**Fangirl: And now we bring you the next chapter.**

Alexis was very confused, and she hated being confused. Wasn't she in the red dorm just a few seconds ago? When did she get out here, was there a reason? Alexis followed the crowd into the red dorms.

"What in Sam hell just happened?" Hassleberry asked. "I coulda sworn that I was just here, in the red dorm"

"Yes, we were talking about Bastion's disappearing" Atticus agreed. "We probably went outside to look for him or something."

"Yes, but I had my duel disk with me." Zane pointed out. "Why would I have it with me then?"

"Because you are Zane, who _always_ has his duel disk." Atticus stated.

"I don't always have my duel disk with me."

"Yes you do"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't"

"You two cut it out, fight about it later, right now we have more important things to do now." Alexis stated.

Both Zane and Atticus stopped bickering and stared at each other. Alexis shuck her head. Honestly, they were like little kids sometimes.

"Anyway, we should probably look for Bastion, like we were probably doing before, because there is no more _important _reason to be outside at a time like this." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, we should split up, you know cover more ground?" Axel suggested.

Everyone agreed with Axel and soon everyone where in groups of 2, Except for Jasmine, Atticus and Fangirl, because there where 11 of them.

"Alright then, Zane and Syrus I guess you two can be in a group." Alexis stated, not looking up from her paper which she wrote the groups. Syrus looked up skeptically at his older brother. This was not going to be a fun search party that Syrus could joke around with friends; no he got paired up with his stoic older brother. Luckily Atticus didn't like that he wasn't paired up with Zane.

"I wanna be in a group with Zaney!" He cried.

Alexis then had a vision of Zane murdering Atticus for saying the wrong thing then claiming that the brunette had gotten attacked by wild bears, wait, Zane wouldn't lie about that, he would just say Atticus had pissed him off. Alexis loved her older brother, even though he sometimes got on her last nerve.

"Please Lexi, pretty please?"

"Alright then fine, Zane and Atticus."

Great, now Alexis had to find out where she could put Fangirl, not with Jaden, they seemed to have a love hate relationship, and besides, Alexis wanted to keep those two where they could be watched, so maybe she could put Jaden with Axel or something, and Fangirl could go with Zane?

No, that wouldn't work at all, that meant that Alexis had to rethink everything. Just then it hit Alexis, pair up Jaden with Jesse, someone who was nice, probably the kindest of the group, then Fangirl could go with Mindy, who was also nice, and Alexis could go with Jasmine, and Axel and Jim could be in a group. All right! This could work out pretty well! Alexis was all ready sure that they could find Bastion.

**(A/N: I don't feel like writing Alexis barking out commands so we will fast forward to Jaden and Jesse in the woods! And also, I left Chazz out on purpose, he was in the bathroom. So he missed it.)**

Jaden and Jesse had just started to walk into the woods of duel academy. Even though it was still day time outside, the woods seemed eerie and. Jaden really didn't like the eerie woods, it wasn't like he was afraid of or anything, _he was not! _It was just, kind of creepy, like some murderer was going to jump out of the bushes and kill them both; like in the horror movies Jaden was starting to get into.

Jesse thought that Jaden was going to jump forward and start leading, but he was lagging behind a bit. Jesse wondered why he wasn't; maybe Bastion wasn't even on the island. Maybe he was far way on some distant dimension being tortured to death. Or maybe Jaden wasn't leading because he was afraid. Jesse grinned, that was funny, to think that an **S **ranked demon was afraid of the woods of duel academy, for goodness sake, there weren't even any animals!

"Are you afraid?" Jesse asked, examining Jaden's face to see if he was lying or anything.

"No, I'm not afraid! No not one bit! Why would you ask such a silly question?" Jaden exclaimed.

How cute, Jaden _was _afraid, but why? Was there maybe something up with the balance of the world, or was it just Jaden's personal phobia?

"You don't need to lie you know, if you're afraid then just say so."

"I said I'm not! Why would I be? It's just the woods, no need to sweat about it." Jaden said, while waving his arms like a lunatic.

"How silly of me to think that you would be, after all, you have nothing to fear." Jesse said sarcastically.

**(A/N: Now we move on to Alexis and Jasmine)**

"Hey Alexis"

"What is it Jasmine?"

"Do you think that we will be able to find Bastion here? I mean, you heard what Zane and Atticus said when they went to his dorm, there was nothing in it at all, and even all of his formula crap was gone."

"So, what are you saying then? That we should give up and head back?"

"No, I don't mean that, it just seems kinda weird that everything in his dorm just up and vanished as all. Like he isn't even on the island or something, like he just disappeared!"

"Jasmine?"

"Yeah Alexis?"

"You, might be right about that, I mean it's not like everything Bastion owned could have just disappeared and remained on the island, maybe he got sucked up in a portal?"

"Yeah! We should go back to his dorm and see what we can find!"

Alexis and Jasmine exited the woods and went over to the Ra yellow dorms, but little did they know, they were being followed by Goonof.

_I cannot let those girls figure out what happened to their friend Bastion, if they do, they will be one step closer to finding out that our king is their new friend Jaden. And if they do, who knows what will happen?_ He thought as he followed them. Just then Goonof's cell phone ringed. He searched in his pockets for it and flipped it open.

"Hello? Who is this?" Goonof asked

"Kagemaru, who else would it, be?"

"Oh hello, what do you want to tell me?"

"I am not going to be sending the six star assassins; I will be sending someone else…"

"Who?"

"It does not matter to you…"

_Disconnect _

Goonof stared at the phone in disbelief, while would Kagemaru not tell him something? What was he planning and most importantly, what was Goonof getting into anyway?

**(A/N: Now let's move on to Syrus and Hassleberry!)**

"Hey Hassleberry…?"

"What do you want runt?"

"Hey! Don't call me runt, I'll show you runt… anyway what do you think of all of this?"

"Why not call you runt…? I'm not afraid of you midget! And what do you mean what do I think about all of this? All of what?"

"You know, Jaden and Fangirl! Try to keep up dino brain, ok?"

"Well excuse me! But if you must know… It's none of your business what I think! What do you think?" Hassleberry was not about to let that midget know his deepest secret, that he was bisexual, and might have a crush on Jaden's looks. Hassleberry had always had a fascination in brunettes… but it got worse, he also had a crush on Alexis. This was too confusing for Hassleberry, and he was not going to let the twerp know all of this, never give ammo to an enemy.

"Well then, we should probably look for Bastion now…" Syrus stated. "That is why we are out here in the woods right?"

"Yeah, let's get to it."

**(A/N: Good grief, writing that part made me a little uncomfortable, how do people write lemons? Anyway, I'm annoying you with the author's note huh? But now we are done with this chapter.) **

**Me: This is the longest chapter I have written, but I felt that if I was going to turn this into a yaoi, might as well make it something kind of new…**

**Fangirl: But I'm pretty sure it will be a one-sided KezanxJudai thing.**

**Me: Yup, so hold your fire and please don't throw shoes at me yet. R&R!**

**Fangirl: Bye-Bye! Remember, the review special is around the corner, (next chapter) so that means, you will get two more chapters today. The review special and the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 11: Zomg, an Update

**Ari-Chan: Da Da dahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! We have an update! Omg this is surprising. It's the end of the world. We updated we updated.**

**ReNA: God woman, you didn't update in like, a year.**

**Ari-Chan: Shut it, you coulda helped me since we are working together.**

**ReNA: Anyway, we tried to make some sort of plot. Like where is Bastion and what not.**

**Ari-Chan: Didn't work out too good, did it?**

**ReNA: No, not at all. But back to Jaden and Jesse in, the demon hunter the demon hunted!**

**Ari-Chan: Oh yeah! Party! **

Jaden had only been in the woods of duel academy for about 30 minutes, and he already knew he didn't like it.

"I am not a woods person…" He said looking around "I even forgot why we are even here."

"I can tell you're not a woods person, you've been jumping at every sound for the past half an hour or so." Jesse said smiling then his face darkened as he said "We are here to find Bastion."

Jaden was about to open his mouth to say something when he heard a noise, a weird noise. One that could scare the crap out of someone who had watched _Friday the thirteenth,_ someone like Jaden, who could probably kill whatever made the noise in at most 10 seconds. But he was currently to afraid to remember that fact so he ended up screaming, again. Only this time whatever was making the noise was coming out of the bushes. Jaden scrambled to get away from it and ran towards Jesse who held him protectively.

The thing slithered its way toward Jesse and Jaden on its way it slithered into a spot where light was shining, and the two boys saw that it was an arm, covered in blood.

"Oh my god it's a ghosts arm here to kill us!" Jesse yelled ducking behind Jaden "Save me! Kill it!"

Jaden walked towards the arm and picked up a nearby stick and started to poke at the arm.

"Kill it! Don't poke at it!" Jesse yelled from a safe spot behind a tree.

"It's a demon, in the form of a human arm." Jaden said, still poking at it. "Come on, reveal your true form."

Just then the arm jumped up away from Jaden, and using its 5 fingers pushed up into the sky transforming in the air into a fully fledged demon.

"**C **ranked huh?" Jaden asked mockingly. The demon didn't reply and lunged at Jaden who easily dodged the attack and used his claws to scratch at the other demons face, which caused it to instantly vanish.

"Yuck" Jaden muttered, wiping his hand on a nearby tree attempting to get something slimly off of his hand. He did _not _want to know what it was at all, because he was sure that it was just gonna creep him out.

Jaden glanced over at where Jesse was hiding. "It's dead now, you can stop hiding."

"I wasn't hiding, I was peeing." Jesse said, zipping up his pants. Truth be told, Jesse was hiding, but once he found out it was just a **C** ranked demon, Jesse thought it was embarrassing to hide, so he unzipped his pant's to make it look like he was peeing. But Jaden didn't need to know that.

"Ok" Jaden said sweetly "let's go now, this place creeps me out."

**MEANWHILE WITH ALEXIS AND JASMINE, TIME 4:00 PM**

"Ok, once we get Bastion back to where he belongs, we _gotta_ repaint these walls, all of this bleakness is not good for my mood." Jasmine said looking around with a frown on her face. "Maybe a nice cream color"

That was Jasmine for you, always the optimist, it was not _if_ we get Bastion back to where he belongs, but was _when._ Alexis appreciated that a lot, because she was worried that he might be dead or something.

"Only you worry about dorm décor at a time like this." Alexis said smiling.

Jasmine returned the grin and said "Well who else is?"

"Anyway, we came here looking for clues, let's get to it."

"Right"  
Alexis had to say, it was gonna be hard, looking for clues in a place that was empty. She didn't even know exactly what she was looking for, and that just added another layer of hardness to this mystery.

"Alexis over here, I think I found something!" Jasmine shouted from across the room. Alexis crawled over to the girl who was currently staring at the wall.

"Why are you staring at a wall?" Alexis asked confused and amused with her friend's behavior.

"Because, using this thingy I took from Bastion last Tuesday, I can read this print that you wouldn't normally see. Just look here!"

Jasmine turned on the device that she was holding in her hand, which made some text visible on the wall.

"_Oh foolish mortal soul, he deserved his fate. All those who plan to meddle in the plans of my king shall face their worst nightmare. They shall live out their hell until they go insane and die." _

_Those were the words of a traitor, whom you are well acquainted with. He shall be slain, do not get in my kings way._

_-Cheers._

"Ok, now to figure out what the hell it has to do with Bastion." Jasmine said.

"I'm with you, so let's head back to the red dorms and try to sort this out. I can tell we are gonna have a meeting today." Alexis said.

**MEANWHILE WITH MINDY AND FANGIRL TIME 4:30 PM**

"Ok dear, you have to tell me!" Fangirl started.

"Tell you what?" Mindy asked cautiously, she didn't want to offend fangirl, but she didn't want to give out information to her either, even if she wasn't attacking, Fangirl was still a demon. Demons could not be trusted, at all.

"How _do_ you get your hair like that, so tame, yet so healthy and thick!"

Oh, Mindy was not expecting that, she thought fangirl was going to ask something invasive like her love life or something.

"Um… well, I don't know, it's just like that? I guess from my mother?" Mindy said. "Um thank you!"

"Hmm"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah, you're not sharing your hair care secrets, I bet it's because you think I'll tell other girls, but don't worry, I won't. I know you wanna have the best hair."

"No no! It's not like that at all. I want to help but I just think it's like that. I guess, um shampoo?" Mindy suggested she really didn't know what to say, Jasmine or Alexis would have done a better job explaining.

"Fine then, be like that, but don't worry, I will so find out." Fangirl said "so let's look for this Bastion kid of yours." With that said Fangirl walked off into the woods, leaving Mindy to catch up. Fangirl was walking at a brisk pace, not paying attention to what was in front of her, or who was in front of her, and so she bumped into Zane.

_Fangirl's POV_

And that was when I fell in love! This person was everything a man could possibly be, and more! God must be smiling at me right now, because he has blessed me with such a wonderful sight.

"Zane, where's Atticus at?" The girl who I was talking to before asked, I think her name was Misty, no, Middy, Mandy? It started with M, that I'm sure of.

So his name was Zane, how manly and cool! I was in love with Zane. Now I had to confess and he would be mine for sure.

"Here I am." A brown hair teen said, emerging from a bush. "Zane you're so mean. You didn't have to do that. I said sorry."

Whatever you did to Zane, he had a right to kill you. I felt like saying, but I didn't, I wanted to appear to be a good girl, because he was most likely into the type.

"Whatever." He replied coolly. He turned to me and said, "So, what's your name again?"

**MEAN WHILE WITH JIM AND AXEL TIME 5:00 PM**

"Well Jim, what do you think about all of this?" Axel asked, while slashing at a tree branch.

"I think you're being cruel to the poor trees, what did they ever do to you?" Jim replied.

"Very funny, I mean this whole situation, you know with Fangirl and Jaden popping out of nowhere, and Bastion vanishing out of thin air."

"Hey that rhymes."

"Answer Jim, or else I'll slice you in half."

Shirley the croc didn't seem to like that threat, for she made a big fuss on Jims back.

"Easy girl, Axel wouldn't do that." Jim said "And for you, I think it's not that big of a deal, if they wanted to kill us, they would have. But they didn't so I guess we're good. I mean I guess they're good."

"Jim…"

"What?"

"Isn't it kind of risky just to say someone is good or bad on their actions?"

"Yeah but, it's not like the two of them combined need much of a plan to wipe us out. All they need to do is call a few friends and we are basically screwed. And it's not like every student and teacher is a demon hunter. Only us, and you saw how that **A** ranked one could of killed us, but Jaden stepped in and saved us."

"Well he could have his own sinister plan involving us." Axel said and when Jim shook his head sadly and the other duelist Axel added "Well all I'm saying is I'm watching my back around those two, and it I where you, I would do the same."

Jim sighed and shook his head again. "Come on and let's go look for Bastion."

Just then Axel's phone rang.

"It's Alexis." He said

"Answer it."

'Hello?'

'Yeah, Axel, get by the red dorms by 7:30, Jasmine and I just found a clue' Alexis said. Axel heard some struggling in the background and then Jasmine said. 'And we have no idea what in hells name it means!'

Axel chuckled into the phone as he heard more struggling when Alexis' voice came back on the line.

'So call everyone and make sure that they all get here. Except Jaden and Fangirl, I don't think they should be there yet… just not trusting them that much yet.'

Axel heard Chazz's voice in the background saying something like, "you go babe", "or I love you!"

**LATER AT THE RED DORMS TIME 7:30 PM**

"It's not fair!" Fangirl whined, "I wanna know what they're talking about!"

"I do too! After they made us help look for that other kid, Mastion?" Jaden replied

"No it was Lastion."

"No that doesn't sound right either, was it Zastion?"

"No, that's just plain dumb, who names their kid Zastion?"

"Ah! I got it, it was Bastion wasn't it? Bastion was missing."

"Yeah, that sounds right actually." Fangirl replied "Anyway, I wanna know what they are saying, I just have to know!"

"Let's spy on them." Jaden suggested.

"Good idea, got a clue where they even are?"

"Downstairs, in the nice looking room, that's where they always meet."

So Jaden and Fangirl went downstairs to spy, ignoring the eyes that where watching them. Let the humans deal with it, because they couldn't be in the meeting, they didn't need to be bothered helping, when there was snooping and spying to do.

**Ari-Chan: Woot! We did it! We made it though the chapter. God, I missed story.**

**ReNA: I wouldn't know, you started without me.**

**Ari-Chan: -_- not this again. Anyway R&R dudes and chickadeeas! **

**ReNA: Bye bye! **


End file.
